A program of research is proposed to study the genetics and biochemistry of the initial steps of sporulation in Bacillus subtilis. This study centers around mutants blocked in the six major genes giving the stage O, or initiation deficient, phenotype. The program proposes to use plasmid technology to construct plasmids for B. subtilis carrying the genes for the stage O loci. These plasmids will be used for dominance and complementation analysis of these loci. A program to study the genetics and regulation of the spore coat genes is also proposed. The spore coat genes will be amplified on a plasmid for studies of sporulation specific transcription and translation. A study of the role of highly phosphorylated nucleotides in sporulation mutants will be undertaken. The mechanisms coupling DNA synthesis to cell division and sporulation will be investigated.